The Black Hill Bandits
by BrownEyedBeautifulGirl
Summary: He falls for Belle, but he must keep her safe from the thousands of people who want him hauled off in the The Black Moriah. He will do anything to keep himself and Belle safe. Will he be able to change his ways to keep himself and Belle alive? Set in the 1800s wild west, follow their wild adventure through love and murder. Zak Bagans/OC. (Full summary inside!)
1. Full Summary

Belle June's father was shot and killed by The Black Hill Bandits. The son of the man who murdered her father now leads the gang through their killing sprees. Blood shed ravages the streets of Tombstone, and The Black Moriah takes another cowboy to his grave every morning. Zachary and his gang will stop at nothing to kill every cowboy they have a bone to pick with.  
Belle June is a twenty-six year old dancer at the Birdcage Theater, she is every cowboys dream. When Zachary Bagans waltzes into the theater looking for a night of fun, he is awestruck with Belles performance. Instead of his night of fun and relaxation, He finds a girl that he wants to take home to control her every move. Besides, he is the town outlaw - he gets what he wants, she will not deny him. But when she refuses, He will stop at nothing to get his hands on her.  
She will not only have to bow down to his every move, but also help him plan out and commit his murders, fantasy's, and robberies.  
With Belle under his arm, he not only falls for her – but he must keep her safe from the thousands of people who want him hauled off in the The Black Moriah, just like his father and the hundreds of men he has killed in cold-blood. He will do anything to not only keep himself safe, but Belle safe as well. Will he be able to change his ways to keep himself and Belle alive?  
Set in the 1800s wild-wild west, follow Zachary and Belles wild adventure through love, murder, and outlaws.  
(Rated T- Some violence and some scenes only fit for age 13+)


	2. Prolouge

_1 - Prologue _

Nobody messed with him. He was an outlaw.

You will never see him during the day, you will only see him at night. That was not only the time he came out, but the meanest, toughest gang in the west - which me controlled came out. Their name? _The B_l_ack Hill Bandits._

Every man in this town envied him, he got all the attention from the woman in the room. All the attention from every woman, expect me. I wasn't sure of his intentions , but they weren't good. His dark hair disappeared under his cowboy hat, a old black bandana wrapped around his neck, a white button-up shit under his long jacket was tucked into his pants. His boots clicking on the ground and the spurs shining against the light of the candles. His trademark Colt handgun always peaking out of it's hip-holder under his jacket, that was the gun every cowboy - not only in this town, but on the west side of this county - was afraid of. The scruff on his face around his mouth and under his nose and those blue eyes almost screamed at you. _I'm trouble._

He was the town Hoyden. He got whatever he wanted when he wanted it. All he had to do was smile, that tiny smile without showing any teeth, and cock his head at you, and you were his for the taking. Many girls will enter his high established estate on the north end of town that the townsfolk believe that he had inherited from his father, and most of the girls have never walked out. Nobody could point fingers at him, but he was to blame. Nobody knew if he killed the girls, or if they were still there. That's the question, and a mystery of the town.

I hated not only this man, but his entire family. Even though they were already six-feet under, I still hated them. His daddy killed my own, with that same pistol that he carried in that holster on his hip. His daddy had mine at gunpoint, all because my daddy couldn't save his momma from dying from Scarlet Fever in the winter of 1862, almsot four years ago.

My life changed, not only for the worst - but it would change forever. The day I met him face to face in the Birdcage Theater, he gave me that smile, and I was his. All because he found out who my daddy was - and he wanted revenge for his mother dying.

His name?

_Zachary Bagans_

And he was going to get his revenge, wheather I liked it or not.


End file.
